


all i taste at night inside of my mouth

by grimesphilia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, M/M, Murder, i’ve been gone for so long, rick is a dead boi in this, sorry fellas, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimesphilia/pseuds/grimesphilia
Summary: The gentle pigment fades away, ousted by a mottled gray. Reality, Negan supposes. And the sky’s still the sky without you Rick, he thinks. Denies that he’s assuring himself. Wipes a coating of blood against the hungry soil. Should feel pleasantly relieved that it’s not his.





	all i taste at night inside of my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i have 0 excuses for why ive been gone for like a million years guys, like, really it’s not that i haven’t had the time. i’ve hit a block and this is just a little something i wrote to get writing, you know what i mean? it’s like 2 am and i just had like 2 glasses of champagne ok happy new year hope everyone’s 2018 is amazing ! also feedback is ALWAYS appreciated as you know

Negan nearly snorts. _Martyred for his faith in Alexandria_. His lungs constrict. Rick is still beside him. Warm. And he can’t grant himself the opportunity too long to stare, not at the blue vessels blooming beneath Rick’s eyes, so long as he knows if he does so he’ll be unable to look away.

He stares at the sky, instead. Cranes his neck back and paints the afternoon with golden hues. There’s a clawing in his chest, a bitter tang contrary to the relief he’s sure should burn there, the victory. Instead there’s unease.

And if only for a second phrases of repentance skim his mind, he only has himself to repress. The day is still. Around him gently smolder bodies. If he tips his head just right and squints, he can almost make out Rick’s house. Where it once stood.

The gentle pigment fades away, ousted by a mottled gray. _Reality_ , Negan supposes. _And the sky’s still the sky without you Rick_ , he thinks. Denies that he’s assuring himself. Wipes a coating of blood against the hungry soil. Should feel pleasantly relieved that it’s not his.

He stares down at Rick, and doesn’t look away.

 


End file.
